Fighting for Life and Love
by katrinachance
Summary: GHPassions Crossover Theresa leaves Harmony for Port Charles after she gives birth, but her new life is going to be just as hard as her old one. LuckyTheresa, FoxOC Updated August 24 2005
1. Default Chapter

Here's a new GH/Passions Crossover that takes place after Theresa's baby is born and Gwen and Ethan claim it and don't even return Little Ethan to her. Theresa decides to start a new life elsewhere, but her new life isn't going to be easy. To be Lucky/Theresa, with definite Fox/OC on the Passions side.

Chapter One

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she continued to drive away from Harmony. Tears of sadness for not being able to take either child with her.

Just a week ago, she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy, which Ethan and Gwen immediately claimed and named him Matthew. Theresa tried to fight them to keep the child and to get Ethan Martin back, but they had the upper hand and had no problem keeping both children away from her.

She had also lost Fox. Just as she had gone back to tell him that she was in love with him, she had witnessed his confession to Whitney that he loved her. Theresa was crushed and could hardly stand looking at him. She had barely spoken to Whitney, her one time best friend, before she left.

She had had enough, she decided the day before. She was leaving Harmony behind and starting a new life elsewhere. A new life away from Gwen and Ethan, away from Fox and Whitney. A new life she hoped would help her one day regain her children. She had packed her bags and driven out of Harmony earlier that day. The entire time that she had driven further away from Harmony, she had been crying softly, still keeping her eyes on the road the full time.

She had crossed into New York a few hours ago and was near a town that she knew would be a good starting point for her new life. She had friends there, her cousin was there, and she felt at home there. That was all that was important to her now.

About five miles away from that town, a car careened into her and sent her spinning. Then the car hit her again, sending her over an embankment at the side of the road and causing the car to roll several times.

Theresa barely felt the car roll as she fell into unconsciousness as the car flipped the last time.

The Port Charles Police Department was quiet at this time of night. Officer Lucky Spencer walked around the squad room, waiting for something to happen, some sort of call to come in. He hated working the late night shift at the PCPD when it was this quiet. Then a phone rang and the dispatcher routed it to him.

The voice on the phone was that of a teenager, a scared voice that reminded him of Elizabeth at that age. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I just saw someone get hit. A car hit another car twice and sent it over the embankment. I think it flipped a couple of times," the young woman explained.

"Where is this? We can have an ambulance and officers out there shortly," Lucky told the teen.

"Five miles out on Route 20. The car that hit the one took off, but the other one is on its roof about twenty feet down the embankment. I walked down there and there is a woman in the car. She isn't awake and it looks like she's hurt badly," the young woman said.

"We're on our way. Stay by the side of the road until we get there unless the woman in the car wakes up, ok?" Lucky told her comfortingly.

"Ok," the young woman said before hanging up.

Lucky turned his face to his partner, a young man he had become good friends with during the academy. "Devon, we have a hit and run accident out on Route 20. A young woman has been hurt badly. We need to get out there, now!"

"Then let's move!" Devon Ceres said as he grabbed his jacket and got up from the chair. "We'll dispatch the ambulance in the car."

A signal came from the dispatcher that told them they didn't have to do that. Both men nodded and headed out.

The young woman paced as she waited on the side of the road. She was so nervous about speaking to the cops. She wasn't even supposed to be out this late. Her parents were going to be furious with her, but right now, to her, that didn't matter. She occasionally looked toward the car below her. The car that she had seen get hit by a car she believed that she knew. Why her school chum had not stayed and helped, she had no idea, unless she was drunk.

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the sirens of both the police and the ambulance. Then they came into sight and they pulled over just in front of her.

Lucky got out of the car and walked over to her. Devon followed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Can you tell us exactly what you saw and the details that you saw of the other car?" Lucky asked her as he saw the paramedics head for the embankment.

She sighed nervously again and began her explanation. "I was on my way home from a party when I saw a car careening somewhat out of control just behind me speed ahead of me and then crush into that car," she said, motioning with her hands toward the embankment, "and it spun in the path of the other car again and it hit it once again and caused it to go over the embankment. I pulled over and got out just as the car flipped onto it's roof and I ran to check to see who was hurt, making sure I didn't get hurt in the process and saw her in there. She is bleeding from the head, but was at least wearing her seatbelt."

"And the other car?"

"A red viper. I didn't see the license number as it sped away, but as it passed me, I thought I recognized the person inside. One of my classmates at PCH, Sage Alcazar. I think she was drunk and that it why she possibly didn't stick around and it was probably because her uncle would have her head," the young woman finished.

"Thank you. If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to call us," Lucky said, giving her his card and Devon doing the same thing. "If we aren't there, ask for Mac Scorpio."

"Thank you officer Spencer," she said, glancing at his badge. "At least my parents won't be so mad at me. I called them after I called you because I was scared."

At that moment, a car came to a stop on the other side of the road and a couple ran across. "Bethany, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, mom. That poor woman though," Bethany said.

"Well, she'll be thankful that you were here when she wakes up," her mother said comfortingly. She turned to the two police officers. "Thank you. My daughter seems a lot calmer than she did when she called us."

"Lucky's good at that. He knows how to calm people down. Of course, he didn't learn that in the academy," Devon said with a slight laugh.

"Well, thank you again. And just in case you need to talk to my daughter again, I will be with her. My name is Angelica Steele."

"Thank you. And if Bethany needs anyone to talk too, Devon and I gave her our cards. And also if she remembers anything else about the accident, she needs to call us."

"She will. Thank you officers, but we need to get our daughter home," Mr. Steele said, wrapping his arms around his daughter as they began to lead her away.

Lucky and Devon headed for the embankment, seeing if the paramedics needed any help with the victim. Lucky ran a hand through his hair as they watched the young woman taken out of the car. Once her face was in his view, he gasped and ran forward. He knew who it was.

Reaching the paramedics, he immediately began giving them the information. "I know her. Her name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and she is from Harmony Maine. Her nearest family member is her cousin Sonny Corinthos," Lucky relayed to them.

"The mob boss is her cousin? You're kidding!" One of the paramedics said.

"Nope. Her mother Pilar and Sonny's mom Adela were sisters. Theresa and Sonny have always been close. I can call him," Lucky told them.

"Doesn't that make Lansing her cousin too?" The other paramedic asked. Lucky turned and recognized him. Man, his cousin came a long way.

"Yeah, Sly, that makes Ric her cousin. I'll call him too. You just make sure she makes it to GH alive or both men will have your head," he told his cousin.

Both men nodded and with Lucky's assistance, got Theresa into the ambulance without jarring the young woman too much. "I'll meet you at the hospital, Sly. Take care of Theresa, you got me!" Lucky shouted at his cousin.

"No problem Lucky! See you there!" Sly shouted back before the doors of the ambulance closed.

Lucky walked back to the car where Devon was waiting. "A friend of yours I assume by the way you jetted to her side when she came in view."

"Yeah. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is her name. She and I have been friends for years. She's Sonny and Ric's cousin and they need to know about this," Lucky said.

Devon nodded and the two got back into the car.

A few minutes later Devon dropped Lucky off at General Hospital, and he sprinted inside just behind the paramedics.

Monica Quartermaine was manning the ER that night and she saw and immediately recognized Theresa. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Room One! Hurry!" She turned and saw Lucky. "Lucky, call Emily and tell her!"

Lucky nodded and immediately headed for the payphones just outside the ER. Quickly inserting a quarter and swiftly dialing, Lucky only had to wait a minute before the phone on the other end was answered. "Hello?"

"Carly, is Sonny there?"

"Not right now. Why?"

"Theresa was in a car accident. She was just brought into GH," Lucky told her.

Carly gasped across the line. She had only met Sonny's cousin once, but it had made an impact on her. She liked Theresa's spunk and her determination. "How bad is it? What exactly happened?"

"It's pretty bad, Carly. Monica's working on her right now. You need to find Sonny and get him here. You got me, cous?" Lucky told her.

"Got it, Lucky. I'll find him and get him to GH. Are you going to call Ric? He needs to know," Carly told him.

"He's my next call. I just hope that he doesn't bite my head off," Lucky said.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't. See you in a bit," Carly said.

"See you, Carly," Lucky said before he disconnected the call and began another.

The phone on the other end was picked up quickly by a sleepy Ric. "Hello?"

"Ric, it's Lucky. You need to get to GH. Your cousin Theresa was in a car accident and was just brought in," Lucky said to him.

Ric gasped at Lucky's statement. He had never met his cousin, but he had investigated his mother's family and had found out about her sister's family. He wanted to get to know them and now, he wasn't so sure he was going to get to know one of them. "How bad is it, Lucky? Is she going to be alright?"

"She looked bad at the site, Ric. Whoever hit her didn't even stick around to try and help. Thank god for the young woman who witnessed the accident and called us," Lucky told him.

"I'm on my way," Ric said before quickly hanging up.

Lucky didn't see Ric hanging up on him as rude, just a very concerned cousin who had to get to GH as soon as he could.

Lucky made her third call straight to the Quartermaine mansion. The phone was quickly answered by Emily. "Hello! Who's calling me this late!"

"Sorry, Em, but this is important," Lucky said.

Emily's voice immediately softened. "Lucky, what's wrong?"

"Theresa was almost here when she was in a car accident, Em," Lucky told her.

"Oh my god! Is she going to be alright?" Emily asked.

"If your mom has anything to say about it, she will. She's the one working on her right now," Lucky told her.

"I'll be there shortly. Call Liz. She'll want to know, even if she doesn't want to leave Cameron," Emily said.

"I will. Be careful, Em. We don't need another one of us in the ER," Lucky told her.

"I will," she said before hanging up.

Lucky made one last phone call and it was answered by the very woman who he still cared for more than anyone. "Hello?"

"Liz, it's Lucky. I'm calling from GH. Theresa was in a car accident tonight."

"Oh my god! How bad is it Lucky? Who hit her?"

"We're not sure who hit her, Elizabeth. They didn't stick around," Lucky told her.

"Where did it happen?"

"Five miles east of here on Route 20. Em and I got called by her about two hours ago that she was coming. Then the next thing I know, we get a call at the PCPD and it's a young woman saying she just saw Theresa get hit. Thank god for her," Lucky said.

"You're right about that. I'll be right there. Cameron can sleep through pretty much anything right now," Liz said, referring to her four month old son Cameron Webber.

"See you soon, Liz," Lucky said before they both hung up.

Lucky walked back to the ER waiting room and sat down. A moment later Ric came in the room.

"Lucky, any word from Monica about Theresa?"

"No, Ric, not yet."

Ric sat down beside him and sighed. "What exactly happened, Lucky? Who hit her?"

"We're not sure, Ric. But a witness says she believed she recognized the person who hit her. Devon is checking it out and if it is who she said it was, we'll bring her in."

"Her who, Lucky? Who did she think it was?" Ric asked.

"The witness thought that it was Sage Alcazar," Lucky said.

Ric's face hardened. "If it was Sage, she will pay for it. No one hurts my cousin and gets away with it."

The doors opened again and Sonny and Carly came in the room. "Lucky, how is Resa?" Sonny asked, using the nickname he used for his cousin.

"No word yet, Sonny. I couldn't tell what kind of injuries she had at the accident site, except for a head injury, which she probably sustained when the car flipped."

Sonny paled at that. "Who hit her, Lucky?"

"The witness thought that it was Sage Alcazar in the car that hit Theresa. Devon, my partner, is checking it out and if it's her, we'll bring her in."

Sonny's face hardened at that moment. "You'd better bring her in, Lucky, or else."

"Don't worry about it, Sonny. If Sage was the one who hit Resa, she will be brought in and she will pay for it," Lucky said.

"Lucky's right, Sonny. If it was Sage that hit Theresa, I'll prosecute her to the fullest extent and pursue the maximum sentence for the charge," Ric explained to his half-brother.

Sonny nodded before he could snap at his half-brother.

Emily, Liz, and little Cameron came into the waiting room at that moment. "Lucky, how is Resa?"

"No word yet. Your mom hasn't come out of the ER yet Em," Lucky told them.

"Who hit her?" Liz asked.

"We're not totally sure who it was, but Devon is checking on it and then we'll know for sure," Lucky told them.


	2. Chapter Two

To my readers: The current storylines for Passions do apply to this story with some acceptions to the story on the GH Side. I started writing this before Nikolas regained his memory and before Helena committed him to Shadybrook.

And without further delay, here's chapter two

Chapter Two

An hour later, Monica walked into the waiting room and looked at the entire group that had gathered. Nikolas had shown up about 15 minutes before and both Emily and Lucky had been explaining to him who Theresa was and about the friendship they shared with her.

Sonny and Ric turned and saw Monica before them. "How's Theresa?" both brothers asked in unison. They all turned to Monica.

"Theresa is one lucky young woman right now. She's alive, but right now, she's critical. We have stabilized her and we'll be keeping a close eye on her. Right now, we don't expect a full recovery."

"Why, mom?" Emily asked.

Monica sighed. "Theresa's head injury could cause any number of problems as well as an injury to her spinal cord."

"What kind of spinal cord injury?" Carly asked.

"We're not totally sure. Right now, we can't see the true injury. There is a lot of swelling near the bottom of her spinal cord. Until the swelling goes down, we won't be able to tell what kind of injury it is. Right now, she's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Is she awake?" Liz asked.

"No. She's in a coma. And at the moment, it's best that she is. Otherwise, she would be in a great deal of pain. And we know that is possibly why she's in such a deep coma. Her body is also saying it needs to heal and it shut down anything that seems unnecessary right now."

"So, as Theresa heals, she'll come further out of the coma, right?" Lucky asked.

"We hope so. That is what has happened in similar situations. One other thing we are worrying about is when she wakes and finds out about her situation," Monica continued her explanation.

"Which is?" Liz asked.

"Possible blindness because of her head injury, possible permanent paralyzation, some patients are concerned about scarring as well," Monica said. "We'll be moving her up to ICU shortly and we will notify you when you can visit her," Monica said before leaving the room.

Sonny sighed and looked at the small gathering in the room. "We really have our work to help Theresa survive this cut out for us. But Resa will make it. She will fight."

"You are right, Sonny. Resa has two little boys she is determined to fight for. She will fight to live so she can get them back," Lucky said.

"We must be with her every second and we must seek divine intervention to help her recover as well," Liz said.

"Yes, we must put faith in god to help Theresa survive this so she can fight for Ethan Martin and Matthew. She will get the chance to be their mother again," Emily said.

Monica came into the room at that moment. "Theresa is in ICU 24. You can visit her now. Talk to her. People even in deep comas can hear your voice."

They all headed upstairs to the 10th floor and they let Sonny be the first one to go in and see Theresa.

Sonny walked into Theresa's room and gasped at his cousin. She was hooked up to every machine imaginable for a hospital, her head was bandaged and several areas of her skin were black and blue.

He sat down beside her bed and lightly clutched her left hand. "Resa, it's Sonny. I'm here for you," he said quietly as he lightly moved a strand of hair out of her face. "Come on, Resa, open your eyes. Please, stay with us."

Fox Crane woke up that morning at the Crane Mansion after a restless night. He raised his head from the pillow and looked around. He frowned slightly as he heard little Matthew's cry from down the hall. That baby would not be quiet and Fox believed that he knew why. Matthew didn't want Gwen or Ethan. He wanted Theresa. He wanted his real mommy.

He knew that Theresa had tried her hardest to keep Matthew, but Gwen had gotten a court order for Theresa to relinquish the child to them. She had no choice, but had sworn to get her child back and both he and Chad were going to make sure that both Matthew and Ethan Martin were back where they belonged, with their mother. It was the one thing that the two half-brothers agreed on.

The door opened slightly as Chad peeked his head in the room. "Ready to get to work?"

"You'd better believe it! Matthew and Little Ethan need to be with Theresa asap. And we need to find a way to do that without compromising each other.

"Would you two like some help in your quest?" came a female voice from behind Chad.

Both men turned to see the tall young woman. Her blond hair was cut just above her shoulders. Her brown eyes twinkled with glee. Her body was wrapped in a light blue suit with skirt along with matching light blue 2-inch heels. Blue Topaz earrings glittered on her earlobes.

"Victoria, what brings you home?" Fox asked his younger sister.

"The urge to meet my new big brother, Nicky," Victoria Raquel Crane said with a smile.

"Where's Ness?" Fox asked.

"Right here, Foxworth," Vanessa Lilianna Crane said as she came into Fox's view.

"Hey Ness. Had to come home to meet Chad, right?" Fox asked.

"Of course. And plus, we couldn't resist the chance to bring down our wicked stepmother and her witch of a daughter. Ethan and father really need to open their eyes to the scheming and other things those two have done," Vanessa said.

"Yeah, Ethan is totally blind to their machinations and we need to show him what they have been hiding from him," Fox said as he moved around his room, dressing for the day.

"At one time, I considered Ethan to be a friend, until he allowed Gwen to do this to Theresa. Thank goodness he's not my brother," Chad said.

"Right. Ethan used to claim that he loved Theresa, but I doubt that he really ever did. And we shall see what he truly feels for her when all of Gwen and Bec's secrets come out," Victoria said with determination.

"You're right. Let's get to work!" Fox exclaimed as he finished getting dressed.

A second later, all four of them pounded downstairs and headed for the study where Alistair's computer was, determined to find out all of the secrets of both Hotchkiss women.


	3. Chapter Three

To my two reviewers, Belle aka pixieballerina and Princess Bethy, thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Please take a minute and go to the passions page and Check out my newest fanfiction called _Starting Over. _It's another Passions/GH Crossover that I decided to put on that page. Check it out!

And without further delay, here's chapter three

Chapter Three

One month later

Lucky slumped down into the chair beside Theresa's bed. She lay as still as could be, just like she had for the past month. She hadn't stirred at all other than some slight movement that was considered involuntary.

Sonny and Ric were working together to make sure that the young woman who had hit Theresa would pay for it. Indeed, as the young witness had believed, it was Sage Alcazar that had caused the accident. The young woman was in jail at the PCPD and her uncle Lorenzo Alcazar was trying to get her out without serving any time, but Sonny, Lucky, and Ric were not going to let that happen. Sage wasn't getting away with anything. Not this time.

Lucky reached out and lightly clutched her left hand and stroked it lovingly. In the past month, through his time spent with her, he had found himself falling in love with her. He hoped that somehow, one day, she would feel the same way about him, but he wouldn't push her. Her feelings for him beyond friendship had to develop on their own.

During the past month as well, Nikolas and Emily had grown closer, almost to the way they had been before the accident. Mary was trying to hold onto him, but wasn't successful, especially since he had regained some of his memories.

Liz and Ric seemed to be getting closer again in the past month, especially with Ric's vendetta against Sonny put aside for Theresa's sake. Sonny's animosity toward his half-brother had lessened due to their agreement. They were actually getting to know each other better and it was all for Theresa's sake.

Lucky kissed Theresa's hand and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "Resa, you know, you are being so stubborn right now. You have been like this for a month now, refusing to open your eyes because the pain is too much for you. But Monica says you've healed a lot in the past month. The only problems are your head injury and the swelling around your spinal cord. And we know you might not want to face what they may do to you, but we are all here for you, to help you deal with it. Please, Resa, come back to us."

Lucky laid his head on the side of the bed and cried. What happened next shocked him. A hand came up slowly and began to stroke his head slowly. When he felt it, he looked up and saw Theresa's eyes were open. She had woken up.

"Resa!" Lucky quietly exclaimed.

Theresa slowly looked around and then looked back at Lucky. "Am I in the hospital?" she asked him.

"Yes, you are at GH. Do you remember what happened?" Lucky asked her.

Theresa frowned as she thought. "Yeah, someone hit me. I don't know who or why they did it."

"Sage Alcazar hit you when she was drunk. She's down at the PCPD right now awaiting her trial. Sonny, Ric, and I are working together to make sure she pays for it," Lucky told her.

"Sonny and Ric, working together? I never thought I would hear that, ever," Theresa said.

"They're doing it for you. I'll be right back. I need to get Monica so she can check you out."

Theresa nodded as Lucky got up from the chair and left the room to get Monica. Theresa looked around and noticed that some of the things in the room looked somewhat blurry. She knew that could mean she had a head injury. She slowly tested her range of motion. She could move her arms alright, but she could not move her legs. That told her that she had some sort of lower back or spinal injury.

Lucky, Monica, and Sonny came in a minute later. "Resa!"

"Sonny!" Theresa exclaimed and Sonny ran toward her and embraced her tightly.

"Welcome back, Resa!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You know I wasn't going to leave. I have two sons I need to fight for. Gwen and Ethan are not going to keep them," Theresa told her cousin/

Monica walked forward and smiled. "You are a very lucky young woman, Theresa. Luckily, you are mostly healed from your minor injuries. There are just two injuries left."

"One is a head injury, right?" Theresa asked.

"Yes, and the other is an injury to your spinal cord. We are not totally sure what kind of injury it is, since there is swelling around it that blocks us from seeing the actual injury. So it could be just be a bruised spinal cord, or it could be severed," Monica explained to her.

"Which means I may never walk again," Theresa said, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, Theresa. That is a possibility. And we are going to go on that assumption for now until we can truly see the injury. But you can still live a normal life that way. We'll definitely help you out any way we can," Monica told her.

"Thank you, Monica. It's just a lot to take in. They eyesight I can handle, but possibly not being able to walk again, that's another thing entirely. It's going to take a while to get used to that," Theresa said.

"And we'll be there to help you get used to it. You are not going through this alone," Lucky said, approaching her bed.

Theresa's eyes filled with tears again at the words of her best friend. "Thank you, Lucky. That means so much to me."

"You're my best friend, Theresa. I'd do anything for you," Lucky said, squeezing her hand lightly.

Theresa turned and looked into his blue eyes and could see all his love and caring for her there. A love that was deeper than anything she had ever seen with Ethan or Fox. A love she could see could be forever. The love she could feel in her coma for the past month. A love that started as well in her heart years ago. A simple crush that seemed to be turning into even more.

* * *

"Nothing! We've found absolutely nothing in the past month to use against Gwen or Rebecca to bet the boys back to Theresa!" exclaimed Chad, hitting his fist on his desk.

"You'd think we would have found something, right, bro?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe we haven't found anything to use against them," Fox said from his desk in his and Chad's joint office at Crane Industries. The two brothers had made Alistair make them both heirs to the Crane fortune and it was working like a charm. The money coming into Crane had quadrupled and Alistair praised his grandsons everyday.

While Chad and Fox ran the company, Vanessa and Victoria were busy looking for anything that would bring Gwen and Rebecca to their knees and get the boys back to Theresa, but so far, they didn't have any luck.

"I can't believe we haven't found anything. Even Cora and Elisia haven't found anything to bring against those two to get the boys back to Theresa," Victoria said angrily. "There has to be something out there. Those boys need to be back with their mother."

"I guess we just have to keep looking," Vanessa said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As the four of them were continuing to talk in the office, Elisia McKay was taping away at her computer, looking for anything that could be used against Gwen, while her good friend Cora Lee McGovern was across the hall looking for anything they could use against Rebecca. So far, both women hadn't found anything, but had begun to fall in love with Chad and Fox, Cora with Chad and Elisia with Fox.

Elisia Ann McKay had grown up in the same world that Fox had. She was the second daughter of a prominent family from New York City that had several vacation homes, including the one near Harmony where Elisia now lived. She had gone to an all-girls boarding school and had met Fox during her sophomore year when their two schools had a dance together and had developed a major crush on Fox.

When Elisia was hired at Crane, it was as a favor to her father, Alexander McKay, who just happened to be an old friend of Julian's, and as a favor to her grandfather, Gregory McKay, who still lead McKay-Alston to success. She had never let her father down and made him proud by working her hardest at Crane. And even he was helping her in her search for some evidence to use against Gwen.

Alexander had been a good friend to Jonathan Hotchkiss, Gwen's father, for years. When Gwen had insulted Elisia and her older sister Abigail, heir to the McKay fortune, one day, Alexander had told Jonathan what his daughter had said and immediately put it all together and had divorced Rebecca and disowned Gwen. Rebecca, now divorced, had immediately continued her gold-digging ways, and Gwen took it up by going after Ethan.

Jonathan, now remarried, took the responsibility of making sure that Gwen and Rebecca could never lay claim to any of his money or property. His newborn daughter Therese and his wife Melanie were his heirs and there was nothing that Gwen or Rebecca could do about it.

Elisia and he father had yet to hear from Jonathan about his eldest child's secrets and his gold-digging ex-wife's secrets. Hopefully that would supply them with the evidence they needed to bring down the wicked Hotchkiss witches.

The phone rang at that moment and Elisia picked it up. "Crane Industries, how may I help you?"

"Hello sweetheart," came the voice of Alexander McKay over the line.

"Hi dad. Any news on the situation?" Elisia asked her father.

"Yes. Jonathan just called and he said there is a lot of things that we don't know about the daughter he disowned and he'll be faxing the information to me tomorrow and then I will fax it directly to you right after I receive it," Alexander said.

"That's great, dad. Once I get that info, I can look through it and find what we need to bring them down and get Theresa her sons back," Elisia told her father.

"Why do you think Jonathan named his daughter Therese? It was more than pissing off Gwen and Rebecca," Alexander said.

"I know dad. It was because Theresa showed so much strength in her fight against Gwen and Rebecca and in being a wonderful mother to Little Ethan and in fighting for the love of Ethan. That is why there is a Therese Hotchkiss now," Elisia said. "Of course, it did piss off Gwen."

"But she deserved it. She'll deserve this even more. I'll let you know when I receive the information so I can fax it to you," Alexander said.

"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Elisia said before she and her father hung up.

Elisia got up from her desk and walked up to the office where the four Crane siblings still sat and knocked on the door.

"Come In!" Chad's voice commanded and Elisia opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Lis," Fox greeted his friend and coworker.

"Hey Nicholas, Chad, Ness, Tori. I have some news," She said with a slight smile.

"What kind of news?" Victoria asked.

"We have been in touch with Jonathan Hotchkiss, Gwen's father, and he says there is a lot we don't know about his evil daughter. He is faxing the info to my father, then my father will fax it to me. Hopefully, in that info, we'll find what we need," Elisia briefed them.

"Wonderful! Maybe we'll finally be able to bring them down, once and for all!" Fox declared triumphantly.

* * *

Hours later, Theresa sat in her bed, reading a magazine with her brand new glasses on her face, when the door opened and a man with dark hair walked into the room. She looked up and even though she didn't recognize him, she felt she knew whom it was. Her cousin Ric Lansing.

"Hi Ric. I was wondering when I would see you," Theresa greeted her cousin.

"It's good to see you awake finally, Theresa. We've been so worried about you. Even your good friend Whitney has been worried about you. She was here last week before she headed out to California," Ric said, approaching his cousin.

"I had a feeling that Whitney wasn't going to stay in Harmony after everything that has happened. But it sure keeps her away from Fox," Theresa said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, she told me about it and she also gave me a lot of info on Gwen and Ethan so that when you are ready, we can fight for custody of both boys," Ric said with a smile.

"Good. I want to wait until I'm out of the hospital and can manage on my own. And I am sure you, Sonny, and Lucky will definitely help me out with that," Theresa said.

"You bet we will. I guess you know that Sonny and I are getting to know each other better through all of this," Ric said.

"And I thank you for it. It's nice to know that you are getting along with Sonny for once. And I'm glad to be the reason that you are doing so," Theresa said.

"Well, let's just say the vendetta I've had against Sonny is pretty much dead, because in getting to know him, I've learned that his life wasn't as good as I believed it was for years," Ric said.

"I know. I saw how bad his life was when I used to visit. Hell, I got beaten by that idiot once when I visited. And mama and Luis actually, together, beat Deke up. No matter what Taggert believed, Deke was not the upstanding cop people believed he was," Theresa said.

"Yeah, Deke was a bastard who didn't deserve that badge. Now, Taggert somewhat deserved it, but not as much as Lucky. I've never seen such a hard worker. That's something I definitely like about Lucky," Ric said.

"Good. That's the way Lucky is. Hardworking, stubborn. That's the Spencer way," Theresa said with a smile.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two Days later

"I hate physical therapy!" came the shout from Theresa's new room.

Lucky and Nikolas both laughed as they approached the room. "That's Resa, all right," Lucky said.

"Yeah, that's true. Are you sure you really want to go in there? It doesn't sound like Resa's in a good mood," Nikolas said.

"Lucky, Nikolas, get in here!" Theresa shouted again a moment later.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go in. Let's move," Lucky said.

Both boys walked into Theresa's room and saw their good friend sitting in her wheelchair, her glasses perched on the end of her nose and her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"What's wrong, Resa?" Nikolas asked his good friend.

"I hate physical therapy! It is so hard!" Theresa exclaimed to both of them.

"I know, Resa. But if you want to stay in shape to possibly have the chance to walk again through experimental treatments they could use to help you, you have to do it," Lucky said.

"I know. But it is so hard. But to get out of this place, I'll do anything," Theresa said.

"We know, Resa. You'll get out of here soon. Ric, Sonny, Lucky, and I are working to get you a house where you can raise Matthew and Ethan Martin," Nikolas said to her.

"And Ric is looking into how you can regain custody of both boys. He's looking for anything he can to ruin Gwen and Ethan's chances to keep custody," Lucky said with a smile.

"I can't wait until I have both my boys with me," Theresa said. "I want them back with me so badly."

"We know you do, Resa. And we are doing everything we can to get them back with you. Ethan and Gwen are not winning this time," Nikolas said with a smile.

* * *

Fox Crane and Elisia McKay were sitting at his desk, looking through the information they had received on Gwen and her past from her father. So far, they had some information that could put a chink in Gwen's armor, but was not enough to totally bring her down. Anything that looked promising got placed in a pile on one side of Fox's desk in a gold box while the rest just got thrown on the floor. 

Across the room, Chad and Cora were at his desk doing the same thing. So far, they had found some things to put a chink in Gwen's armor, but nothing that would bring her down and get the boys back to Theresa.

"God, I cannot believe all the things that Gwen has done," Cara said.

"I know. Gwen is one bad woman and she has hidden that fact from the rest of the world really well," Chad said.

"Hey guys! Any luck?" Vanessa asked as she came into the office.

"Not really, Ness. We found some things that could knock her down a few notches, but nothing that could get Theresa the boys back," Fox said.

"Hold that thought, Foxworth. I may have found something," Elisia said, buried in a piece of paper. A second later, she raised her head and smiled. "We have found what we need! We can get the boys away from her!"

"What is it? What did you find?" Fox asked.

"That bitch is a dead beat mother in Florida! She has never paid a single child support payment to support her own biological son and daughter. No court should have given her legal custody when she owes so much child support," Elisia said.

"Oh my god! Why did the judge rule to allow Gwen and Ethan to adopt him if this is true?" Cora asked.

"The judge did not know," came the voice of Alistair Crane. "He didn't think to look into Gwen's past since Rebecca bought off the judge so that Theresa would lose her parental rights."

"Will you help us, grandfather? Will you help us bring Gwen down and get the boys back to Theresa?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course. Anything to get rid of those gold diggers out of the Crane family. Rebecca has changed your father for the worse and I do not like it at all!" Alistair exclaimed.

Victoria's voice came into the office at that moment. "But this will be helping the family you say you hate!"

"I don't hate Theresa! I hate Luis because he is like his father. Theresa is not anything like her father and she also reminds me of Katherine with her spunk and fire," Alistair said.

"OK, grandfather, we understand. We see why you want to help Theresa, but are you sure you want to possibly alienate our father because this may just do it," Chad said.

"Julian will change back into the ruthless tyrant once he sees those secrets about his ho of a wife and step-daughter revealed, trust me. Well, maybe not all the way. He'll be free to be with your mother, Chad," Alistair said.

"Mom makes him happy. That's what matters is dad and mom's happiness. He won't be so miserable anymore once the secrets are out," Chad said, on the same wavelength as his grandfather.

The seven of them got to work on finding out more secrets about Rebecca and Gwen, little secrets to reveal before the big secret would be revealed.

* * *

Theresa sat in her bed, reading a book, when the door to her room opened. She looked up and saw the unfamiliar woman standing before her. But she believed she knew who this was. Mary Bishop, the woman who had tried, and was still trying, to turn Nikolas into her late husband Connor. 

"Theresa, right?"

"Yes, Mary. What do you want?"

"I want you to help me with Connor…"

"His name, Mary, is Nikolas. Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine. Connor Bishop is dead! You know that, Mary, and you know that Nik could never be him," Theresa said to her vehemently.

"Yes, he could. He was becoming…"

"Only because you kept him away from his family and friends. You lied, Mary! You liked to Emily and Lucky and you lied to Nikolas! And I don't care if someone else is on your side. Alcazar can do nothing! He is too busy fighting to get his niece off for almost killing me! And Helena can do nothing and she knows it!"

"But, Theresa…"

"But nothing! You can do nothing. We have Nikolas back with us. Face the facts! Connor is dead! There is nothing you can do to change that!" Theresa shouted at her.

Mary's face hardened. "Oh yes I can! I'll show you!" Mary shouted as she approached Theresa's bed and shoved her off.


	6. Chapter Six

To maliek and svata, thank you for the great reviews!

And without further delay, here is chapter six

Chapter Six

Theresa's screech rang throughout the area and caused Lucky to come running. When he entered Theresa's room and saw her on the floor and turned slightly and saw Mary standing on the other side of the bed. Fury filled him and he lunged forward, grabbing Mary and pinning her to the wall. Sonny came into the room a moment later and saw Theresa on the floor.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Mary pushed Theresa off her bed. I heard her scream out in pain as she hit the floor," Lucky said from where he had Mary pinned.

Sonny slowly picks up Theresa and places her back on her bed. He picks up the blanket and covers her up before going over and facing Mary. Lucky lets her go and goes over to Theresa's side and embraces her while Sonny begins to interrogate Mary.

Theresa breathes deeply as she tried to bring her pain under control. She hurt so bad, feeling pain all over her body, including…

"Oh my god! Lucky, I can feel my legs! I can feel my legs!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked astonished. He couldn't believe what Theresa had just said.

"Yes, I can feel them! The fall must have dislodged some of the swelling which took the pressure off my spinal cord."

Lucky nodded. "You're probably right. I'll go get Monica and we'll get it checked out," he said before he left the room.

A moment later Monica came into the room with Theresa's file in her hands. "Theresa, Lucky told me what happened. Do you feel anything else wrong?"

"Not right now, other than the pain from the fall," Theresa said.

"That's good. Well, let's go check out and see what's going on," Monica said.

Theresa nodded as she got in her wheelchair and Monica wheeled her down the hall, while Lucky went over to where Sonny still had Mary pinned.

"How dare you do that to Theresa!" Lucky exclaimed.

Mary shook in fear at the two men before her. She had no idea that Theresa was the cousin of one of the biggest mob bosses on the east coast or that she was under the protection of one of PC's best cops.

"I'm sorry, but if she would've agreed to help me with Connor…"

"There is no Connor, Mary. There is only Nikolas and he is where he belongs. You are nothing to him now," Lucky said, a furious note in his voice.

"But he was becoming…"

"No, he wasn't. He could never be Connor. Only Connor can be Connor. And he is dead! His body is finally on its way home. It's time for you to face the facts. Connor is dead and there is nothing you can do to change that," Sonny said.

Ric came into the room at that moment and saw that his brother and Lucky had Mary pinned to the wall. "What is going on here?"

"Mary pushed Resa off the bed. She caused Resa enough pain in the past few minutes," Sonny said.

"Well, Lucky, what are you waiting for? You know the charge," Ric said.

Lucky smiled and pulled out his handcuffs. "Mary Bishop, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

* * *

Theresa waited in her wheelchair by the nurses' station, waiting for the results of the tests Monica had done. She watched as Lucky's partner Devon headed down the hall and a minute later came back with a handcuffed Mary. She smiled. Sonny, Lucky, and Ric were not going to let anyone get away with hurting her. 

Lucky came up to her at that moment and kissed her cheek. "So, what did the tests say?"

"I don't know because we're still waiting on the results. But I know I'll be fine. I will walk again," Theresa proclaimed.

"Yes, you will," Monica said, test results in hand. "According to the scan, your spinal cord is just bruised, not severed. We'll start you on that part of the physical therapy in a few days."

Theresa smiled brightly at the good news. She turned and quickly kissed Lucky happily. He kissed her back passionately and she responded.

Monica smiled at the young man and woman before her. For years, she had seen the potential for a relationship other than friendship between the two of them and she was glad that they were taking the chance and pursuing that type of relationship.

Lucky rose from the kiss and pushed the wheelchair back to Theresa's room where Sonny and Ric were waiting.

"You ok, Resa? Lucky said you had a pretty nasty fall," Ric said, crouching before her chair.

"I'm more than OK, Ric. The fall dislodged some of the swelling around my spinal cord. They could tell what type of injury it was and happily, it wasn't serious. My spinal cord is just bruised. I can feel my legs now and Monica said that I will walk again," Theresa said with a smile on her face.

Tears filled Ric's eyes at the news. A smile spread across his face as he launched forward and embraced his cousin. "Oh, Resa! That is the best news!"

"Yes it is! Oh, Resa, I am so happy for you," Sonny said as he embraced Resa as Ric still had his hold on her.

Theresa smiled. She was glad that her cousins had finally begun to act like family. They understood each other better now.

* * *

Fox dressed in a white sweater and khakis, getting ready for his double date with Elisia, Cora, and Chad. The four of them were going to the Seascape for dinner and dancing. The four of them together were celebrating the upcoming downfall of the Hotchkiss witches and the opening of their spouses eyes to what both women had been hiding from them. 

He smiled at his reflection. He was enjoying the time he had been spending with Elisia and it was obvious that she was enjoying it too. It was true. Fox seemed to be falling in love with Elisia McKay.

A knock sounded on the door and Fox opened it to his brother, at least the only one he claimed right now, Chad.

"Hey, bro! You ready for tonight?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, a night of celebrating to be followed by the downfall of Gwen and Rebecca, and the return of Matthew and EM to their mother," Fox said as he grabbed his brown suede jacket.

"Yeah. Theresa will be so happy to have the boys back," Chad said. The two brothers headed downstairs to where both young women were waiting for them.

"Hey, handsome. Ready to have some fun?" Elisia asked before embracing Fox and kissing him.

"You'd better believe it. Let's go!" Fox exclaimed as the four of them left the mansion.


	7. Chapter SevenA

To sveta and maliek, thank you for the wonderful reviews!

A two-part chapter this time. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Part One

The next evening

Theresa sat in her bed, watching TV, when Lucky came into the room with a small little device in his hands. She noticed it and questioned him. "What is that?"

"Apparently, Alistair sent it. He said to hook it up to your TV," Lucky said. He quickly rose up on a chair and hooked it up to the TV, which quickly changed the picture from the show she was watching to the Crane Mansion living room.

Theresa looked at the screen questioningly until Alistair came in front of a camera in the room. "My dear Theresa, today you will witness the end of the Hotchkiss witches. We all agreed that you deserved to witness this, but I chose to send you the device that would give you a direct connection to us without having to bring you here," Alistair said.

Theresa smiled at Alistair's thoughtfulness. She was glad that he felt that she needed to see this. Lucky smiled as she leaned against him. He was glad that Alistair was that thoughtful, as well as the fact that he was on their side.

Both of them sat back and waited for the show to begin.

"I know you will have a reaction to this, so feel free to express it. Your connection also means that we can hear you," Alistair said.

"Thank you, Alistair."

"You are welcome, my dear. Enjoy the show," Alistair said.

An hour passed before anything took place and by that time Sonny, Ric, Carly, Emily, Liz, and Nikolas had gathered in her room, all awaiting the destruction of Gwen and Rebecca.

They all watched as the Crane living room filled up with every member of the Crane family and her family, as well as Elisia, Cora, and the Hotchkiss witches. Both women were taken forcefully by Victoria and Vanessa to a couple of chairs purposely set apart from the rest. After all, this was their trial, in a way, and they needed to be safe from everyone else's reactions to the revelations.

Finally, the clock struck eight o'clock and with the attitude of a showman, Alistair began the end of the Hotchkiss witches.

"Welcome, everyone, to a night you'll never forget. Tonight, I, along with my four grandchildren, will reveal the secrets of the Hotchkiss women that will bring about their end in this town. And we welcome, by a special live connection, Theresa and her friends and family in New York State."

"Hello, everyone!" Theresa greets.

"Theresa, are you alright?" Luis asks.

"I'm fine, Luis. Sonny, Ric, Lucky, and Nikolas are taking good care of me," Theresa says back.

"Good. We've been a little worried about you," Luis said.

"Don't worry about me, Luis. I'm fine," Theresa said with a slight laugh as Lucky tickled her slightly.

Luis smiled at the laugh. He knew that Lucky could make her happy and he was glad that they were together.

Luis nodded at Alistair and the old man continued. "First, many of you may not know about why Gwen went after Ethan in the first place. She went after him in order to stay among the elite, among the rich, even though she was no longer rich herself."

"You are wrong, Alistair, she is rich. She has her inheritance from her father!" Ethan exclaimed.

"No, she does not," comes the voice of Elisia. "Gwen has no inheritance coming from her father. Jonathan Hotchkiss disowned her and disinherited her years ago, after he and Rebecca divorced. His heirs are his current wife Melanie and his year old daughter Therese Hotchkiss, who was named for the young woman he admired for going after what she wanted and truly deserved, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Ethan turned to his wife and mother-in-law in shock. "You told me that you were getting an inheritance from him!"

"I will be. I just have to talk to him. He won't leave me out in the cold," Gwen said.

"Wrong, my dear," comes the voice of Jonathan Hotchkiss. He walks into the room with his wife Melanie beside him. Melanie is holding their daughter, Therese, in her arms. "You will get nothing from me. You don't deserve it after everything you've done!"

"Welcome, Jonathan. I had a feeling that you wouldn't miss this," Alistair said with a smile.

"Of course not. I had to witness the end of my daughter and ex-wife for everything they have done," he said before he took a seat. He took Therese in his arms before Melanie sat down beside him.

Alistair waited until they were situated before he continued on. "And now for the next defining revelation. We know about this one. The tabloid situation. Most of you believe a lie here. Theresa was not the one who revealed the truth about Ethan's paternity. It was Gwen and Rebecca," he said, pressing a button on the wall, which revealed a TV screen. Across the room, Fox pressed the play button, playing one of Alistair's many disks, this disk revealing the truth about the tabloid situation.

Gwen gasped as she listened to her voice on the video talking with the tabloid reporter, using a voice distorter, telling him that Theresa had sent the email about Ethan's paternity.

Ethan stared at his wife in shock. All along, she had been responsible for ruining his life, not Theresa. "How could you, Gwen?"

"Because she stole you from me! I had to do something to get you back!" Gwen exclaimed.

"She did not steal me! I fell in love with her on my own! I still love her!" Ethan exclaimed, rising from the couch where he was sitting.

Alistair motioned for him to take his seat. "Hold on, Ethan, there's more to come."

Ethan begrudgingly sat down. Before Alistair could continue, Lucky's voice came over the connection. "Gwen, you are so lucky right now that I am not there or else I could arrest you for fraud."

"I wish he was here, because that is what you deserve. I can't believe I helped you get Ethan when you were the one responsible for all that," Ivy said angrily. She then turned to her son. "Ethan, I am so sorry. I wish I would've known."

"Mother, sorry doesn't cut it! You caused all this as much as Gwen and Rebecca did!" Ethan exclaimed from the couch.

"Ethan, I understand," Ivy said sadly. "And Theresa, I am so sorry for all of this."

"It's OK, Ivy. You are forgiven," Theresa said. "None of it was your fault."

"Thank you, Theresa," Ivy said humbly.

Alistair cleared his throat at that moment, meaning that he wanted to continue on with the revelations. Everyone quieted down and he continued on. "Now, the next revelation and it is about how Sarah died."

Gwen stood from her chair and began to rage at everyone. "You know what happened! Theresa killed my daughter!"

"Gwen, shut up! You have no right accusing Theresa of killing Sarah!" Nikolas yelled at Gwen over the connection.

"Nikolas is right, Gwen. You are the one to blame for killing your daughter. After all, you left the hospital against doctor's orders, plus you were the one who, well, let's show what happened," Fox said, playing the second DVD Alistair had put in the system.

Everyone sat shell-shocked as they watched the argument between Gwen and Theresa and watched as Gwen fell from the balcony after Theresa had pulled away.


	8. Chapter SevenB

Chapter Seven

Part Two

Silent shock reigned supreme in the living room, but in Port Charles, Theresa cried in gladness in Lucky's arms. The truth about why Sarah had died had finally been revealed.

Ivy finally shook her head and spoke up. "Oh my god! Gwen, was Sarah not important to you?"

"Yes, I loved my daughter!" Gwen exclaimed.

"But you've shown that what was more important to you was getting Theresa away from me, not our child like it should've been! You are to blame for Sarah's death!" Ethan shouted at her.

Alistair held up his hand, which quieted everyone down and he continued. "And the next one is about Rebecca. The reason why Julian and Rebecca won the custody case and then tore away Theresa's parental rights was because Rebecca had paid off Judge Reilly to decide in their favor."

"Damn you Rebecca! How could you?" Pilar asked menacingly.

"I share in Pilar's anger at you, Rebecca. That shows that you and Julian never really had legal custody and the adoption of Little Ethan is illegal," Ric said.

"Which means that the both of you can be charged with kidnapping," Lucky said.

"Very true, Lucky. And don't you worry. Sam is ready to do just that," Chad said.

"Thanks, Chad," Theresa said.

"Of course, if Rebecca hadn't paid off the judge, a truth about Gwen would've been discovered," Victoria said.

"What truth?" Ivy asked.

"The truth that Gwen is actually a deadbeat mother!" Jonathan announces.

"I am not!" Gwen screams.

"What do you call never paying child support for Anna and Joshua, never visiting them, never even writing to them!" Jonathan screamed back.

Gwen's eyes widened. "I was told that they had been killed in a car accident!"

"Who told you that?" Alistair asked.

"Mom did. She told me about the accident. She even showed me a newspaper clipping," Gwen said, pulling the clipping from her purse. She handed it to Alistair, who handed it to Jonathan.

Jonathan examined the clipping. He then shook his head. "This story is true, but the names were changed. This car crash killed two little twin girls several states away from where Abraham has Anna and Joshua."

Gwen turned toward her mother at that moment with hatred in her eyes. She couldn't believe what her mother had done. She loved her two children and she knew just how much she had grieved for them and now she knew she had grieved in vain. Her two children were alive and well.

"I will do everything I have to do to pay the overdue child support for the twins. I will call Abraham and explain what happened. Hopefully, he will allow me to reestablish a relationship with them. I understand if he won't allow it. I haven't been the maternal figure in their lives since I was told about the accident," Gwen said.

"I will help you with that, Gwen. You deserve the chance to reestablish a relationship with your children," Julian said.

"So will I, Gwen," came Nikolas's voice over the connection. "We know now that this wasn't totally your fault. I will pay some of the child support for you."

"And, I thank you, Nikolas. And in return, I will give Theresa her sons back," Gwen said.

"I will, as well. They want you, anyway, Theresa. They know who their mother is and they don't want anyone else," Ethan said.

Theresa smiled. She was getting her children back. "Ethan, keep them until I'm totally set up here, then I'll send for them."

"One other thing, yet," Vanessa said from her chair.

"Yes, indeed. There is one more thing to do," Alistair said, handing a manila envelope to Julian.

Julian opened up the envelope and there was a smile on his face. He walked toward Rebecca with the envelope and pulled out the papers inside. Divorce papers. He placed them on the table that had been placed beside her chair and quickly signed the papers before turning to the woman who had ruined his life. "Sign, Rebecca."

Rebecca shook her head vehemently. "No! I'm sorry for everything I've done! I love you!"

"You don't know what love is, Rebecca. You know nothing about how love feels. Sign the papers, now!" Julian exclaimed.

Rebecca quickly bowed her head before she took the pen and signed her name on the papers. She put down the pen and Julian placed the papers back in the envelope. He handed the envelope back to Alistair.

A maid came into the room at that moment. "Mr. Crane, all of Miss Hotchkiss's things have been packed."

"Good. Rebecca, I suggest that you leave now. I'm sure you could always go live with one of your other lovers," Alistair said.

"And anyway, you couldn't stay with Gwen and I either. We're going to find a new place to live," Ethan said.

Gwen nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to be anywhere near our new home or even in my new life! Ethan and I are going to start anew, if we can, with a new home and a new beginning! And you would only drag us down."

"Gwen is right, Rebecca. Gwen deserves a chance at a new start with Ethan. But you do not belong in it," Lucky said through the connection.

"Gwen, just do your best to change and learn from your mistakes. I did and that is why my marriage to Sonny has lasted," Carly said.

"I will do my best. Thank you for the advice, Carly. I will definitely use it," Gwen said.

Everyone dispersed slowly a moment later, as the final revelation had been revealed. At least, the final revelation that Alistair wanted revealed. Lives had changed, but all that mattered was that Theresa would be getting Matthew and Ethan Martin back.

Hours later, Theresa slept in her bed and Lucky watched over her. She slept peacefully and with a smile on her face. Lucky smiled at the sight. He was glad to see her so happy, even to where her dreams could bring a smile to her face.

Lucky rose and walked to the window, looking at the stars. He could see the North Star from the window. He made a wish and closed his eyes.

Sonny stood just outside the door, watching the two. He was happy for his cousin and happy for Lucky as well. He was happy to see the relationship that was forming between the two of them. He knew that they had feelings for each other for a long time, but now they were exploring those feelings. And he knew that they would develop very strong feelings of love for each other.

Theresa woke slightly and stared at the man she was falling in love with. She turned slightly and turned on the stereo Nikolas had brought in for her and she played the CD inside, skipping until she found the right song.

Lucky turned as he heard the beginning chords and saw Theresa getting up from her bed. He quickly moved to her side. The two began to dance to the song that would become theirs.

_I see forever when I look into your eyes_

_You're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine_

_Let's make a promise till the end of time_

_We'll always be together, and our love will never die_

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart_

_I want you to know we will never be apart_

_Now I believe that wishes can come true_

_'Cause I see my whole world, I see only you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you, and it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I've looked for you all of my life_

_No that I've found you, we will never say goodbye_

I can't stop this feeling, there's nothing I can do 

_'Cause I see everything, when I look at you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you, and it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_Ohhh_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you, and it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_We will always be together, and our love will never die_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you, and it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_(When I look into your eyes_ By Firehouse)

****

HehhhhhhHHHH


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

One Month later

Theresa sat down on her bed, a pair of crutches sitting beside her as she waited for Lucky to come and get her. Today, she was finally getting released. After several months of physical therapy, she was getting out of the hospital. She would continue her physical therapy at the outpatient clinic until her full capability to walk had returned.

She had made great strides in the past month. She just needed a little support now and that came with her crutches.

The door to the room opened slightly and a voice called out to her, "Mommy?"

"My little boy!" Theresa exclaimed as EM ran for his mother's side. She quickly picked him up and embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"We brought him," came Gwen's voice from the doorway. "Lucky called us and said you were getting released today, so we brought them home."

Theresa turned to Gwen and saw her holding Matthew. She smiled as Gwen came forward and gave her the little boy. Theresa gazed down at her second son as he fell asleep in her arms. "Thank you for bringing them, Gwen."

"It was our pleasure, since it is on our way to our new home," Gwen said.

"Leaving Harmony behind? I never expected you and Ethan to do that," Theresa said.

"We felt that it was best. Leaving Harmony behind was necessary for Ethan and me to have a fresh start. In Harmony, my mother, no matter if she is in jail or not, will have an influence on our lives," Gwen explained.

"I understand that. So, where are you going to live now?" Theresa asked.

"Ethan contacted an old friend of his from his law school days and he offered him a job at the DA's office down in Raleigh North Carolina. He's looking forward to the change of pace," Gwen explained.

"And the same feelings about the change in the weather between Harmony and Raleigh," Theresa said.

"Yeah. From one type of weather to another, one worry to another. No more snowstorms, but now hurricanes become the major problem for us," Gwen said.

"But normally, by the time they hit Raleigh, they have been downgraded to a tropical storm," came Ethan's voice from behind them.

Theresa smiled. "It's good to see you, Ethan."

"It's good to see you as well, Theresa. So, where is your ride out of here?" Ethan asked.

"He should be here shortly to take me to my new home. Sonny, Ric, Lucky, and Nikolas found me the perfect place," Theresa said.

"Mommy, who's that?" EM asked at that moment, noticing the man who had walked into the room.

"EM, this is Lucky Spencer, my best friend. He and I have been friends for years and it seems to be turning into something more," Theresa told her son.

Ethan smiled at what she had said. He just barely glanced at Lucky and could see the love shining in his eyes for Theresa. And he could see the love Theresa felt for Lucky in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're getting on with your life, Theresa. You look so much happier here than you did in Harmony," Ethan said.

"I am much happier here. Even with the few problems I've had to deal with since arriving here," Theresa said.

"Your injuries from the accident?" Gwen asked.

"That and the fact that Mary Bishop shoved me off the bed a few weeks ago," Theresa said.

"More like a month, Resa. Thank goodness she's where she belongs now," Lucky said.

Indeed, Mary was already in solitary confinement at Pentonville. She was considered too dangerous for a stay at the PC jail.

* * *

Fox breathed a sigh of relief as he walked around the halls of the Crane Mansion. Rebecca was gone forever from the mansion and she knew the penalty for stepping on Crane land.

He walked past the empty nursery and smiled. Both boys were where they belonged now. Theresa now had her children back. He opened the door and imagined what it would be like for Elisia and him. He smiled wider as he thought about he and Elisia having children and he realized just how his thoughts, his imagination, proved for him.

"Oh my god! I love Elisia! I love her!" Fox exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Are you going to tell her?" Vanessa asked from behind him.

"Yes, I'm going to tell her," Fox said as he turned to face his sister, who was brightly smiling at him. "I think I'm going to do more than tell her. Sis, I know that Lis and I are made for each other and I want to be with her forever. I've been thinking about proposing to her. What do you think?"

"I think you should do it. If she makes you this happy, then go for it!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"She does make me happy. She makes me feel like I can do anything," Fox said. "Thanks for the advice, sis. Now, I just have to get her the perfect ring."

"Something that shows how special she is to you. Something that shows how much you love her," Vanessa said.

* * *

Theresa smiled as she, Lucky, and her beloved boys pulled up in front of a beautiful house just down the street from the Spencer house on Royal Street.

"Lucky, it's perfect! The boys are going to love playing outside with such a big yard," Theresa gushed to him.

"Wait until you see what Ric, Sonny, and dad did in the back yard. It is just amazing what they came up with," Lucky said.

Theresa laughed. It was so wonderful to her that her cousins were getting along. It seemed that after years of hatred and animosity towards each other, that they now had a common ground on which they agreed. Their cousin's happiness was first and foremost on their minds. Of course, neither Sonny nor Ric knew that she now had both of her boys back with her. But Theresa also knew that both rooms would be ready for their young masters to claim.

"I'm sure it is wonderful. When those three put their heads together, wonderful things can happen," Theresa said.

"With those three, anything can happen, good or bad," Lucky said as he shut off the ignition and began to get out of the car.

Theresa waited in her seat until Lucky had pulled open the door with her crutches in his hand. He held out his arm, which she used to stand up before placing her crutches under her arms.

Lucky helped EM and Matthew out of the car and then the four of them, followed by Ethan and Gwen, walked up to the house.

EM happily skipped up the sidewalk to the house just ahead of his mother. He looked forward to seeing his new room and the backyard that Lucky had spoken about. He was like a kid on Christmas as they waited for Theresa to make her way to the door.


End file.
